


Bloody Crosses

by Nikki_The_Duck



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BL, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Confinement, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Trapping, V is dead cause yeah, Vampire AU, Vampire Han Jumin, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: Humans and Vampires coincide in two parallel worlds. If you were unfortunate enough, you could become the slave of the manipulative, heartless, beasts.Being famous and all, Zen had always lived a perfect life. Everything had been flawless in his eyes. However, one night while on a run, Zen encounters two vampires in an alleyway. This leads him to being the servant of one of the most powerful Vampires, Jumin Han.





	1. Cold Night

"Let's get you cleaned up."

\- - -

Zen was doing a midnight jog down a quiet and empty road. The breeze made him shiver, but he continued; the streetlights casting shadows onto the asphalt. He didn't get a chance to run this morning due to his director wanting him at the studio at 3 this morning to do a 'vampire' themed photo shoot. He shook his head at the thought of vampires being real and turned a corner into an alley way.  
   The air seemed denser, and as if people were watching him. He was regretting that he went into an alleyway and turned around to run out of the narrow space.  
   Instead of the alley continuing down, a wall was suddenly blocking it off. Zen looked around confused. All of the walls seemed like they were closing in.  
   "Hello," a voice came from above him. A man with bright orange hair was hovering over Zen. The walls were now moving back to where they originally were. Another man with silver hair phased through the walls, being accompanied by the orange haired person from before.  
   "You are probably confused," said the orange head. The silver haired man slapped the other.  
   "Of course he's fucking confused," the other one replied. "I am Saeran."  
   " Aaaannnnddd I'm Saeyoung! We have come to find a new slave for our master!" Zen was baffled at his enthusiasm.  
   "Why me?" Zen questioned, backing up against the wall. The two glanced at each other and grinned; their fangs now visible in the moonlight. Zen shuttered as they got closer to him. Saeran disappeared, but his twin stayed and pinned Zen down.  
   Within a moment, Saeran returned with a light blue substance in a syringe. Saeyoung held out Zen's arm. He tried to fight back, but it was no use to a man with superhuman strength. Searan jabbed the syringe into the albino's forearm. Sharp pains quickly ran through the actors body. His breathing was unsteady, and as his vision started to blur, a man with jet black hair loomed over him.  
   Everything soon went black.

***

   Zen awoke to the sound of rain, his head still pulsating with a slight pain. He rose to look at his surroundings: he was laying on a king sized bed that was covered in silk sheets, a chandelier hung above the bed with a few candles lit to illuminate the room. Two purple chairs sat before a fireplace that was also lit; curtains were drawn back to show the rain that he heard.  
   Standing in front of one of them was a man gazing out into nothingness. He was dressed fairly nice with some kind of luxury suit and a dark purple, velvet like cape draped over his left shoulder.  
   A flash of lightning struck directly where the man was staring, startling Zen. He turned around and stared directly at him; a shiver ran down the albino's spine. His piercing, grey eyes continued to stare at him as he made his way to the bed. Zen instinctively shuffled back.  
   The black haired man reached towards Zen with his long, slender fingers. The actor winced at the ice cold feeling as they lifted his head to look back at the man. Zen felt entranced when he gazed into his eyes.  
   "Hello Hyun," he said. His voice was clear and smooth. "I'm Jumin Han, the owner of this mansion," Jumin smiled, baring his pure white fangs. Zen stared in disbelief, losing what was left of the pigmentation in his cheeks.  
"W-wait," the albino stuttered, "You're a va-vampire?"  
"You sounds like a teenage girl in a corny movie," the black haired male responded. He shifted his gaze to Zen's current outfit: a black tank top, grey sweat pants, and his haired pulled back into a tight ponytail. He reached for the actors hair; Zen flinched as the older male pulled out the hair tie. His white hair fell onto his shoulders as Jumin ran his fingers through his soft hair. Zen shuttered at the feeling of his hair being touched.  
"P-please st-" he was immediately pinned to the backboard. His breathing hitched as Jumin went for his neck, licking his collarbone.  
"Don't command me," Jumin snapped, puncturing his fangs into Zen's neck. He quivered as the crimson liquid flowed down his chest.  
A loud bang came from the doorway and a brown haired girl rushed in. Jumin peered at her with an annoyed look, still holding Zen firmly.  
"Sir, your father is here," she said in-between breaths. Jumin's expression didn't change. He got off the frightened man and turned his head towards the girl.  
   "Make sure he's cleaned up and presentable. Have him come down after," Jumin commanded, strutting out of the room.  
   Zen watched, puzzled, as the girl frantically rushed over to him. His hand was in his neck trying to calm himself after what happened. She pulled out some type of bottle from the side drawer. The liquid inside was a pale purple color.  
   "I'm sorry, he likes to frighten new people. I'm Jaehee Kang, a servant of Mr. Han." Jaehee, who's expression was now softer, applied the liquid onto Zen's neck; a rapid pain going through his body once again. He winced and held his neck tightly. Once he drew his hand away, the scarlet disappeared completely. Jaehee place a white suit and black pants accompanied by a gold pin in front of him.  
   "Thank you, I'm Zen," he said, taking the clothes as Jaehee made her leave out of the room.  
   He came out a few minutes later; his hair falling around his shoulders hiding the bite marks that were above his collar bone. The suit seemed to fit him perfectly, like it was specially made for him.  
   He pushed the wooden doors open to a vast hallway and began walking down it. Paintings lined the walls, the faces on them seemed to stare at him.  
   'This entire place is creepy,' Zen thought. He felt as if he was being followed by someone. He turned to look behind him, but his eyes were covered by a pair of cold hands.  
   "Brother, let go. He is obviously frightened," a voice mumbled to the right of Zen. Light soon flooded his vision as he could now see Saeran and Saeyoung standing side by side. Zen gave them a blank stare.  
   "Are you looking for the study? I heard that Jumin wants to see you now," the tomato said, smiling. The albino nodded and Saeran pointed behind Zen. An enormous door that had strange markings burned into it stood before him.  
   "Have fun," said Saeran, beginning to tread down the hall with his twin behind him. Zen broke into a sweat, pulling open the door.  
Inside was huge: the same purple theme spread throughout the room with a mantel on the furthest wall opposite of Zen. Jumin and a man with broad shoulders and grey hair were standing in the center of the room, staring at him.  
"So this is your new blood bank?" The man stated, walking heavily to the albino. Zen stood frozen in his spot, letting the older man examine him. "You really need to get a woman with big t-" he was cut off.  
"I don't need a bitch whining to me every second," Jumin said, marching towards the two and pulling Zen behind him. "Don't go and touch something that does not belong to you, Father." The older man gave Jumin a harsh glare.  
"Fine. I've finished my duties here, I will take my leave so you can enjoy your," he paused. " Your playtoy," he finally said, turning towards the door and paraded out leaving the two alone.  
   Jumin let out a frustrated sigh and walked to a throne like chair in front of the fireplace. All that could be seen was the Vampire's hand reach out and motion for him to come. Zen continued with caution, his legs were numb and shaky.  
   As the albino stood in front of Jumin, his grey eyes pierced through his soul. The Vampire swiftly grasped the albino's arm, pulling him into his lap. Zen faced the mantle—littered with letters and numerous animal skulls—terrified of what was to come next. He felt the coolness of his fingers brush against his neck, pushing away loose strands of hair.  
   "What happened to my mark?" Jumin asked, rubbing the place he had bitten before. Zen flinched feeling the pressure on his neck. "Shall I create a new one?" he grinned. "Or more?" Jumin began unbuttoning the actors jacket, his other hand collecting the white hair into a ball. He ran his tongue up the others neck; Zen began to feel an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
"Please... It hurts," groaned Zen, his chest arching forwards. He could feel the gaze of the Vampire on him.  
The jacket now hung loosely on the actors body; beads of sweat rolled down his face from the warmth of the fireplace. Jumin was now touching the slaves body all over: legs, chest, arms, bulge. Zen pulled at the mans hand to let go, but that only made Jumin grip tighter. The albino winced in pain as he clawed the chairs arms.  
   "Humans are like cats in heat, huh?" Jumin purred, unbuttoning the actors pants. His hands traveling down to his area groping and rubbing it all over. The albino tensed at the feeling of cold air on his dick. Jumin began stroking the shaft, playing with the tip here and there. He carefully undid the white dress shirt, running his cold hand across the mans abs.  
   "Stop," Zen pleaded, "I'm going to cum!" The Vampire used that as an invitation and dragged his fangs across the actors tender, pale skin. His fangs punctured deeper than before and left Zen a moaning mess.  
   As he continued to suck on the human's neck and collarbone, Zen came into Jumin's hand; his body became limp and draped ittself over the Vampire.  
   Jumin yanked on the clump of hair he  had in his hand only to receive a small yelp from him. His eyes fluttered open to see a hand covered in his own cum and blood.  
   "Lick it," the black haired man commanded. The albino's heart began to race as he ran his tongue over the others hand. Swallowing all that he collected, the Vampire wiped the rest on his chest.  
   "Let's get you cleaned up." Jumin walked out of the study with the albino curled up in his arms and his clothes scattered around the fireplace.


	2. Blood Bath

**_"You are simply my prey, and I, the predator."_ **

\- - -

   Zen laid limply in the enormous tub. The water starting to get cold after laying in it for so long. His hair stuck to his drenched body as he recalled what happened awhile before. He had never thought he would cum in the hand of a man; needless a Vampire. His thoughts were everywhere, from being kidnapped to finding out Vampires were real to being a slave for one.  
   "-en," a voice called. Zen quickly snapped back into reality and realized that Jaehee was kneeling next to the giant tub. He submerged his head into the water to hide the embarrassment that was forming on his face. "I'm sorry that I came in without asking," she said, averting her eyes. "I set a change of clothes for you on the sink counter." The albino nodded to signal that he understood and that she can exit. As the brunette made her leave, Zen gradually emerged from the water and headed toward the counter. There was a black collared shirt, black dress pants, and a thong?  
   "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Zen groaned loudly and began to dress himself. Yet again, the clothes fit him perfectly. He brushed it off once more and began out of the luxury bathroom.  
   Zen was now in another room he didn't recognize. It was much bigger than any other room he had been in so far. The curtains on the windows were all drawn closed, the dim light illuminated the room from melting candle scattered about, a bed fit for a God sat at the back of the room and many different pieces of furniture were placed perfectly in certain spots.  
'What kind of world did I awake in?' Zen thought to himself, rubbing his temples. He noticed a portrait hung above the bed and decided to get a closer look.  
   "Isn't this the man from before?" The albino said aloud. In the portrait, there was a little boy with midnight black hair and a stern look on his face, next to him was an older man with grayish colored hair. The other side of the boy was completely torn out. Almost like something was jabbed through it; even the frame was cracked on that side. His thoughts wondered on it for a while until a desk covered in letters caught his eye. The albino made his way over to it and started to rummage through the stacks of paper. His movements stopped immediately as he felt a cold breeze flow through the room. Heavy footsteps echoed in Zen's mind as his head panned upward.  
"What do you think you are doing?" A husky voice questioned the startled man. Jumin made his way behind the desk where Zen was and slammed him down, papers flying onto the floor. The actor whined out from the impact. "Didn't anyone tell you not to go through someone else's things?" His hand wrapped around the back of the younger man's neck, yanking him up.  
"I-I'm sorry," Zen stumbled over his words, his eyes squeezing close, bracing for what was about to happen. Nothing came and the Vampire released his grip.  
"Just get out," he commanded, a cold tone in his voice. Zen sprinted out of the room and hid behind an arras to catch his breath. He was shocked that Jumin appeared without a sound. Once he calmed down, he started making his way down the vast halls and examining each painting hanging up. Some were simply animals in a herd or a portrait of a random person. One that stuck out to him was a painting of a mint haired man. His flesh was a sickly pale color—most probably the painter's mistake— and his eyes were covered by black tinted glasses. He had no expression on his face, almost as if he was dead. Zen took a good look at before being creeped out and continued onwards.  
   He soon came across a door that was tainted red. The actor's senses were telling him not to enter, but his mind made him place his hand on the handle. As he cracked the door open, a strange scent poured out, seeping into his lungs. His hand immediately covered his mouth and nose. Zen's head became fuzzy, but he continued into the room. It was pitch black besides the light pouring in through the open doorway. He fumbled around on the wall looking for a light switch when suddenly candles flickered to life around the room. They revealed walls full of sex toys, from whips to ropes—it had it all. On the farthest wall, a boy with bleach blonde hair had his arms and a leg dangling from the ceiling by rope, his eyes were covered by a torn piece of cloth, and a vile of a silver liquid was lodged into his urethra. He was silent, almost as if he was a doll. Zen began towards the dangling boy, his steps silent on the red carpeted floor until the smallest of creaks filled the quiet air. The boy quickly jolted up, his body began to tremble.  
   "Ah," Zen started, "I didn't mean to scare you." The boy visibly relaxed. "I'm Zen," he said, taking a closer look at him.  
   "I-I'm Yoosung," the blonde kid breathed out. His scared frown turned into a warm smile.  
   "So, um, why are you," the actor stopped, trying to find the right words, "Why are you like this?" Yoosung winced but kept the smile on his face.  
   "Well, I'm a s-slave for t-the tw-AHH!" he cried out in pain, unable to finish his sentence. The albino felt the air grow heavy and the strange scent becoming stronger than before. He turned his head to glance backward.  
   A redhead brushed past Zen, with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. When he turned back, a white-haired boy was running his hands across the boys' abdomen.  
   "It seems like the two slaves finally met," Saeyoung hummed, running a finger up Yoosung's member.  
   "It seems that it came out," Saeran mumbled, picking up a vibrator off the floor. Zen's eyes widened at the toy. "I thought I told you not to let it slip out," he added, rubbing it at the blonde's entrance.  
   "I'm s-sorry M-Masters," he moaned, grabbing onto the rope holding him up. The white-haired male rammed it into the boy. He let out a yelp, his body visibly tensing once again. Zen stumbled back, trying to pull away from the growing aroma that seemed to wrap itself around him. His vision went black as a set of cold fingers covered his eyes.  
   "My, my." A deep voice echoed through the vast room; it was Jumin. The slave instinctively hid behind the taller man, shaking in a slight fear at what he witnessed. The corners of Jumin's mouth upturned slightly, looking between his own boy and the twins.  
   "Didn't I tell you not to mess with _my_ property?" He exclaimed. Saeyoung simply shrugged as Saeran grinned. The raven-haired vampire's expression turned sour as the lights flickered out throughout the room. The only thing that could be seen in the now hauntingly dark room were the grey orbs glowing in a rage. "Dare lure him back here again and I'll have your heads." Jumin quickly whisked away the quaking albino and left the room, leaving the twins chuckling lowly to themselves.  
"He's fallen," murmured Saeyoung, running his hand up the other slaves inner calf.  
"Hard," retorted Saeran, pushing the vibrator further in with a grim look spread across his face. The blonde shivered at the pleasure as the pair of vampires continued to tease him.

*******

**"** Why the _fuck_ did you go in that room!?" Jumin growled at the other man he was dragging down the twisting halls. Zen stayed silent, not knowing how to respond without having his tongue pulled out and hung on the wall with a frame. Jumin's face became more contorted at Zen's silence. The vampire slammed the mortal against the wall. Letting out a loud grunt, Jumin began ravishing the other's neck. His teeth trail on the other's skin, leaving red lines down his pale flesh. Zen attempted to push the Vampire off, but with no avail. The purple-eyed man bit deeply into his collarbone, leaving the albino to quake. His face burned with a mix of emotions—fear, embarrassment, and lust. The spot that Jumin was abusing pulsed and felt as if it were on fire. His breath becoming rapid as the towering figure released him, allowing the frightened male fall to the floor.  
   "Never go back into that room again unless under my command. Understand?" The drained man rapidly nodded his head. "You are simply my prey, and I, the predator." Zen watched as the other treaded down the hallway. The man left in the hall allowed his head to thud against the wall; his hand reaching up and smearing the blood that gushed out from the messy marks on his neck. He felt his vision blurring again, letting his limbs go limp. Just as he began to shut his eyes, a stalky looking person with blurry mint green hair invaded what he could see with drowsy vision. The person got closer until he completely passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I moved over the summer and my new school gives me zero free time. Chapters are definitely going to be out sooner and in higher quality. Love ya


End file.
